Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Tigger2005
Summary: Brooke reflects on Lucas cheating on her. This is a song fic. One Shot fic.


Title: Behind These Hazel Eyes

Author: Tigger2005

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor did I make up the characters of One Tree Hill. I also do not own the lyrics or did I make up the lyrics to Behind these Hazel Eyes. That's all Kelly Clarkson's. I only own the story line.

Summery: Brooke reflects on Lucas cheating on her. This is a song fic. One Shot fic.

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Brooke walked the streets of Tree Hill lost in her own little word where Lucas hadn't cheated on her with her best friend and they were back at her house watching a movie. When she was in his arms she felt safe. But she couldn't be naïve any longer. She had just broken it off with Lucas and now it seemed all the more real.

No I can't breathe, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Brooke hadn't been able to sleep at all since she saw him on the web cam with Peyton. It had been a shock and it hurt her to the core. She remembered that day when she had been coming over to see if he was better and found his room empty even though his mother Karen had said he was home. But all she found was that computer with Peyton's web cam on and him making out with her on the other end. She had never felt more betrayed in her whole life.

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you wont get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Brooke continued to wander the town until she came to the café she had spent so much time at with Lucas. She looked in and saw Lucas sitting at the counter taking to Jake who was working there. Pain flooded her heart to see him happy and knowing he should feel like crap for what he did to her. She swallowed a sob that had almost escaped her lips.

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel all right

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

Sewed together but so broken up inside

Lucas had been the first person who she had opened up to. He was the first person she had loved with everything she had. She would've done anything for him but he had to turn around and go to Peyton and stab her in the heart. She was angry and so mad at him. But she couldn't help but love him ever after everything he did. She didn't know what she was going to do without him.

No I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you wont get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Brooke wiped away a tear that had escaped and turned around and started walking away from the café. She wanted to get away from here and get away from Lucas. The cause of so much of her pain. She would rather go home to her empty houses a million times then be hurt by that boy even once more.

Swallow me then spit me out

For hated you I blame myself

Seeing you, it kills me now

Though I don't cry on the outside anymore

Anymore

"Brooke."

Brooke turned around to see Lucas trying to catch up to her. She didn't want to speak with him but she knew she couldn't run away fast enough.

"What is it?" She said coldly.

The tone of her voice surprised her. She didn't mean it for it to come out that cold but now that it was said she was glad when she saw how Lucas reacted. She could see the hurt look in his eyes and only hoped he felt a portion of what she did.

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you wont get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was. I didn't realize what I had till I lost you."

Brooke kept herself from accepting his apologies. She really wanted to but the pain in her heart reminded her that she shouldn't. Not now, not ever maybe. Like they said Once a cheater always a cheater.

"If you really believed that you love me you would never have cheated on me."

With that Brooke walked away from Lucas ignoring his calls of protest. She wouldn't let him get into her heart after what he had done. She was going to protect her heart from him and if not being with him was how she was going to do it then so be it.

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you wont get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes


End file.
